wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Homero
Homero ( , transl. Hómēros) foi um poeta épico da Grécia Antiga, ao qual tradicionalmente se atribui a autoria dos poemas épicos Ilíada e Odisseia. Os gregos antigos geralmente acreditavam que Homero era um indivíduo histórico, mas estudiosos modernos são céticos: nenhuma informação biográfica de confiança foi transmitida a partir da antiguidade clássica,comentário de G. S. Kirk de que "a Antiguidade não sabia nada definido sobre a vida e a personalidade de Homero" representa o consenso geral (Kirk, The Iliad: a Commentary (Cambridge 1985), v. 1). e os próprios poemas manifestamente representam o culminar de muitos séculos de história contadas oralmente e um bem desenvolvido sistema já muitas vezes usado de composição poética. De acordo com Martin West, "Homero" não é "o nome de um poeta histórico, mas um nome fictício ou construído". A data da existência de Homero foi controversa na antiguidade e não o é menos hoje. Heródoto disse que Homero viveu 400 anos antes de seu próprio tempo, o que o colocaria em torno de 850 a.C., mas outras fontes antigas deram datas muito mais próximas da suposta época da Guerra de Troia. A data da Guerra de Troia foi dada como 1194-1184 a.C. por Eratóstenes, que se esforçou para estabelecer uma cronologia científica dos eventos e esta data tem obtido apoio por causa de pesquisas arqueológicas mais recentes. Para a ciência moderna, "a data de Homero" refere-se à data de concepção dos poemas tanto quanto à vida de um indivíduo. O consenso dos estudiosos é que "a Ilíada e a Odisseia datam dos últimos anos do século IX a.C., ou a partir do século VIII a.C., a Ilíada sendo anterior à Odisseia, talvez por algumas décadas", ou seja, um pouco mais cedo do que Hesíodo, e que a Ilíada é o trabalho mais antigo da literatura ocidental. Ao longo das últimas décadas, alguns estudiosos têm defendido uma data do século VII a.C. Aqueles que acreditam que os poemas homéricos desenvolveram-se gradualmente durante um longo período de tempo, entretanto, geralmente dão uma data posterior para os poemas: de acordo com Pausânias, os textos foram compilados na época do tirano ateniense PisístratoPausânias (geógrafo), Descrição da Grécia, 7.26.13; de acordo com Gregory Nagy, tornaram-se textos fixos apenas no século VI a.C. Alfred Heubeck afirma que a influência formativa dos trabalhos de Homero modelando e influenciando todo o desenvolvimento da cultura grega foi reconhecido por muitos dos próprios gregos, que o consideravam seu instrutor. Além dessas duas grandes obras, mas sem respaldo histórico ou literário, são a ele atribuídas as obras Margites, poema cômico a respeito de um herói trapalhão; a Batracomiomaquia, paródia burlesca da Ilíada que relata uma guerra fantástica entre ratos e rãs, e os Hinos homéricos. Já antes do início do pensamento filosófico, as riquíssimas obras de Homero (Ilíada e Odisseia) tendem a aproximar os deuses dos homens, num movimento de racionalização do divino. Os deuses homéricos, que viviam no Monte Olimpo, possuíam uma série de características antropomórficas. Apesar de "Homero" ser um nome grego, atestado em regiões de fala eólica, nada de concreto se sabe sobre ele; entretanto, ricas tradições foram aumentadas, ou foram conservadas, pretendendo dar detalhes de eram puramente fantásticas: o satírico Luciano, em sua fabulosa Verdadeira História, faz de Homero um [[Babilôue assumiu o nome de Homero apenas quando tomado "refém" (homeros) pelos gregos.Lucian, Verae Historiae 2.20, cited and tr.Barbara Graziosi‚''Inventing Homer:The Early Reception of Epic'',’ Cambridge University Press, 2002 p.127 Quando o imperador Adriano perguntou ao oráculo de Delfos quem Homero era realmente, Pítia proclamou que ele era um ítaco, filho de Jocasta e Telêmaco, da Odisseia. Essas histórias proliferaram e foram incorporadas a um númeroHavia sete, além de um conto sobre uma competição bárdica entre Homero e Hesíodo. (F.Stoessl,'Homeros'in Der Kleine Pauly: Lexikon der Antike in fünf Bänden, Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag, München 1979, Bd.2, p.1202) de Vidas de Homero compiladas a partir do período alexandrino. A versão mais comum diz que Homero nasceu na região jônia da Ásia Menor, em Esmirna, ou na ilha de Quios, morrendo em Ios, nas ilhas Cíclades.Homêreôn foi um dos nomes para um mês no calendário de Ios. H.G. Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon, rev.ed.Sir Henry Stuart-Jones, Clarendon Press, Oxford, 1968 ad loc A conexão com Esmirna parece ser em alusão a uma lenda que seu nome original era "Melesigenes" ("nascido no Meles", um rio que corria por essa cidade), e da ninfa Creteia. Evidências contidas em seus poemas dão algum apoio a esta versão: a familiaridade com a topografia da área do litoral da Ásia Menor é vista nos nomes dos locais e nos detalhes, e comparações evocativas do cenário local: as aves dos prados, na foz do Caister (Ilíada 2.459ff.), uma tempestade no mar e abisarque Ícaro (Ilíada 2.144ff.), e conhecimento sobre os ventos (Ilíada 2.394ff : 4.422ff: 9,5),Kirk, op.cit.pp.191f.; G.S.Kirk,The Songs of Homer, Cambridge University Press, 1962 pp.272ff.) ou que as mulheres tanto de Maeonia quanto de Caria tingem marfim com escarlate (Ilíada 4,142).Barry B. Powell, ‘Did Homer sing at Lefkandi?’, Electronic Antiquity, julho 1993, Vol. 1, No. 2. Questão Homérica thumb|left|180px|Busto de Homero A pessoa de Homero está para sempre imersa nas trevas impenetráveis da lenda. Ignoramos quando viveu; não sabemos que terra privilegiada lhe ouviu os primeiros vagidos (...) Venerandas tradições representavam-no como um velho cantor, pobre e cego que, peregrinando de terra em terra, recompensava a quem o agasalhava com a declamação de seus poemas”. (Augusto Magne) Entre os Gramáticos Alexandrinos, Zenão e Helânico consideravam improvável a Ilíada e a Odisseia haverem sido compostas por um único autor, já que a Odisseia lhes parecia um ou dois séculos posterior à Ilíada. Foram então alcunhados Kho-rizontes – separatistas, por insularem a Ilíada e a Odisseia. Aristarco, contemporâneo de Zenão e Helânico, não acreditava nesta separação, mas supunha que aos poemas iniciais fora acrescido outros poemas independentes. No caso da Ilíada estariam entre os possíveis acréscimos: o duelo entre Menelau e Páris, a gesta de Diomedes, o duelo de Heitor e Ajax, a embaixada a Aquiles, o relato da ira de Meleagro, a descrição da confecção do escudo de Aquiles etc. sendo que esses poemas autônomos teriam sido concatenados a uma Ilíada original, Proto-Ilíada, esta atribuída a Homero. A nova teoria, dos acréscimos posteriores, teve amplo respaldo. Tinha-se basicamente três teorias: a primeira que Homero era autor dos dois poemas; a segunda que só da Ilíada; a terceira que dos dois poemas, mas em dimensões menores. Unanimidade nunca houve sobre o assunto, nem entre os alexandrinos tampouco entre aqueles que o sucederam. Com doutos estudos filológicos e não menos fábulas, sentenciaram-se veredictos pela Antiguidade. Provavelmente, na Idade Média e no Renascimento também, mas esse processo é, quase sempre, circular e infrutuoso. No século XVIII surgem três importantes publicações: uma de François d'Aubignac, outra de Giambattista Vico e outra de Friedrich August Wolf. Todas, aliando razões históricas, filológicas ou estéticas; idênticas ou não, trazem uma tese nova e controvertida: Homero jamais teria existido, seria seu nome somente uma alegoria. Traziam como outra hipótese, que Homero houvesse sido apenas um compilador das rapsódias tomadas aos aedos e até mesmo ao próprio povo do período heroico grego. Estes últimos argumentos foram gratíssimos aos românticos; já que consideravam que uma verdadeira epopeia deveria emergir espontaneamente de um povo. Talvez por esse motivo obtiveram respaldo tão amplo. Durante o século XIX e primeira metade do XX, afervorou-se a discussão. Foi quando se publicaram desde compêndios a volumosas edições com teses para tratar da questão. Intelectuais digladiavam-se formando dois grupos opostos: um defendia a autoria única, outro a compilação. Recentemente tem-se arrefecido a discussão, voltando lumes apenas às questões linguísticas. Mesmo porque em antiguidade tão remota pouca certeza há, e conjecturas muitas. Ligações externas * [http://greciantiga.org/arquivo.asp?num=0261 Portal Græcia Antiqua - informações sobre Homero] Categoria:Escritores da Grécia Antiga Categoria:Poetas da Grécia Antiga Categoria:Poetas épicos af:Homeros als:Homer am:ሆሜር an:Homero ar:هوميروس arz:هوميروس as:হোমাৰ ast:Homero az:Homer ba:Гомер bar:Homer bat-smg:Huomers be:Гамер be-x-old:Гамэр bg:Омир bn:হোমার bo:ཧོ་མུར། br:Homeros bs:Homer bxr:Гомер ca:Homer ckb:ھۆمیرۆس crh:Gomer cs:Homér cv:Гомер cy:Homeros da:Homer de:Homer diq:Homeros el:Όμηρος en:Homer eo:Homero es:Homero et:Homeros eu:Homero ext:Omeru fa:هومر fi:Homeros fiu-vro:Homeros fr:Homère fur:Omêr fy:Homêros ga:Hóiméar gan:荷馬 gd:Homer gl:Homero haw:Homer he:הומרוס hi:होमर hif:Homer hr:Homer hu:Homérosz hy:Հոմերոս ia:Homero id:Homeros ilo:Homero io:Homeros is:Hómer it:Omero ja:ホメーロス jv:Homeros ka:ჰომეროსი kaa:Homer kab:Homer kk:Һомер ko:호메로스 ku:Homer la:Homerus lb:Homer li:Homeros lt:Homeras lv:Homērs mhr:Гомер min:Homerus mk:Хомер ml:ഹോമർ mn:Хомер mr:होमर ms:Homer mt:Omeru mwl:Houmero my:ဟိုးမား nds:Homer (Dichter) new:होमर nl:Homerus nn:Homer no:Homer nov:Hómeros oc:Omèr os:Гомер pag:Homer pam:Homer pcd:Homère pfl:Homer pl:Homer pms:Omer pnb:ہومر ps:هومر qu:Omiros ro:Homer ru:Гомер rue:Гомер sah:Хомер scn:Omeru sd:هومر sh:Homer simple:Homer sk:Homér sl:Homer sq:Homeri sr:Хомер stq:Hómēros sv:Homeros sw:Homer szl:Hůmer ta:ஓமர் te:హోమర్ tg:Ҳомер th:โฮเมอร์ tk:Gomer tl:Homer tr:Homeros tt:Һомер udm:Гомер uk:Гомер ur:ہومر uz:Homer vec:Omero vep:Gomer vi:Hómēros vo:Homeros wa:Homere war:Homeros xmf:ჰომეროსი yi:האמעראס yo:Homer za:Hozmaj zh:荷马 zh-min-nan:Homeros zh-yue:荷馬